chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Coral and Bone
Coral and Bone 'is a paranormal romance book released on November 27, 2019. Summary ''You've spent your life fighting your ability to create fire from nothing. But when a man with eyes as blue as the ocean appears in your dreams and sets off your dangerous sparks, will you be able to endure the flames? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Into the Deep End You've spent your life fighting your ability to create fire from nothing. But when a man with eyes as blue as the ocean appears in your dreams and sets off your dangerous sparks, will you be able to endure the flames? Chapter 2: A Watery Grave The mysterious man from your dreams comes to your aid and protects you from the mermaids! He takes you out of this world - and into the dark depths of the ocean? Chapter 3: The Underwater Kingdom While trapped in an underwater prison, you learn more about this new realm and Dax, the man who saved your life. But how will you return to your own home - and do you even want to leave?' Chapter 4: Cold Feet A woman is searching for Dax, but finds you at his home instead! Who is she - and what is she to Dax? Chapter 5: Roaring Waves You learn more about your past - including the truth behind your father's death! Has Dax known all this time? Chapter 6: Ice in My Veins Dax stands up for you after your father refuses to acknowledge your conflicted feelings! Will you learn to control your powers? Chapter 7: Blood in the Water You're caught off-guard as the mermaids begin their attack! Will Dax swoop in to save you? Chapter 8: Twice Burned With Tage and Ezra's help, you practice your fire magic! But will you be able to get the flames under control? Chapter 9: Inferno The voice in your head intensifies as you struggle to control your powers. Can you control yourself or will the flames overwhelm you? Chapter 10: Burnout You struggle to balance learning the truth while that British voice continues whispering in your mind! Can you keep pushing forward? Chapter 11: Fish Out of Water That voice was Asair all along! How will you deal with the most dangerous siren bouncing around your head - by yourself? Chapter 12: Cold Front Dax has finally found his way back to you! But is he working with the Hunters? Chapter 13: Winds of Change Daspar promises to lead the Hunters away from you! Can Dax, Ezra, and Tage continue to protect you? Chapter 14: Float Like a Butterfly Ezra and Dax continue to argue over who can better protect you! Will you be able to help them get along? Chapter 15: Under the Bridge You, Dax, Ezra, and Tage wait out a storm in the church. But what happens when you're trapped there? Chapter 16: To Set the World on Fire It's time to open the portal and face Asair! What will it take for you to save the three realms? Chapter 17: Hell or High Water After Tage is killed, Dax reveals that he's your real Guardian! How will you cope with Tage's death - and how can you face Asair now? Chapter 18: Trial by Fire You try to lock Asair back in his dimension, but he ends up trapping you with him! Can you survive the prison of this beautiful demon? Chapter 19: Smoke and Mirrors With Asair's blood running through your veins, you need to find a way to break out of his control! Can you free yourself - and the rest of the three realms? Chapter 20: A Butterfly Flaps Its Wings You and Asair face off for one last showdown! Will you be able to save the world and secure a happy ending for you and your friends? Author The original author of the story is Tiffany Daune. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Tiffany Daune writes stories filled with magic, love and dark creatures lurking in the shadows. Find her at the beach or anywhere online @TiffanyDaune. She lives and writes in British Columbia, surrounded by mermaids that are much nicer than the ones found in her books. Visit her website to learn more! Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Tiffany Daune